Out To Get
by Gelledee
Summary: More SGc and Huj-Re fun. Follow on to "We are not the Only Ones"


Usual disclaimers: I don't own the charters, some TV station dose. 

Note I am from the UK we spell things differently to the USA so sometimes it may not be a spelling mistake – hopefully I found all of them – it's a language thing.

Oh yeah this is a follow on story from "We are not the only ones". History suggests you should be linear and read that first. Personally I think you should be free to be as non-linear as you like. Sometimes it's more fun that way.

OUT TO GET:

By Gelledee

Another truck rolled in to Cheyenne Mountain, it came to a stop along side the other ten trucks, that had come in that morning. Behind that came a humvee with three young students types and an older man on board, as well as the driver. General Hammond watched as the truck came to a stop and the door to the underground parking lot closed. He slowly walked over to the group of civilians. Years in the military had put him ill at ease around civilians and scientist, four years a commander of the SGC had done nothing to help that. These people were both. He took a deep breath, started walking toward them and drew him self up to his full height – wishing that he was taller so it would be more intimating – he had reached them. "Good morning Doctor Radisson," He boomed, making his voices echo slightly in the cavernous room._ Height is not everything_. He reflected as Radisson jumped, "I am General Hammond, this is your last chance to leave. After this point you will have committed yourselves for a term of one year and you can never speak of the operation here, except under our terms." _There was no point getting them to work on projects if they could not publish those silly little papers, they seem to be obsessed with, even Major Carter and she was a soldier._ _I don't understand why the Pentagon thinks studying radio waves and UV radiation on a distance plant is worth all this expense. _He thought as he waited, letting them think about what he had just said. One seemed to want to say something, then stopped. Hammond let the full minute he was going to give them to think about it, passed. "Okay them come with me and we will brief you in full." General Hammond led them and a guard down into NORAD and then into the SGC. As they left in the elevator the alarm stared to go off. General Hammond made his way to the Control room, as the alarms cut off. 

"What is going on" He demanded.

"The Huj-Re are coming though, Sir." A Lieutenant told him. The main base on Huj-Re had it's own GDO signal.

"They are our friends. Sir, it should be safe." O'Neill said, as way of explanation. "Maybe they have come to see this lot." He pointed at Doctor Radisson and his students who stood open mouthed at as they watch the iris open and Nazer, Aqurell and a shaken Lt. Hill from SG4 come though the 'gate.

"Lt. Hill, you where not scheduled to return yet. Why did you not use your GDO signaler." Hammond asked over the speaker. Something was wrong. Colonel Spragg should be in command of the unit and Lt. Hill had no kit with him.

"The Huj-Re want a change in conditions to our treaty, Sir. They have come to renegotiated with us." Lt. Hill said his voice was a little shaky even over the pick-ups. The guard had leveled their guns at the two Huj-Re.

"We are unarmed." Nazer shouted, "As is your personal. They are just a little surprised that we can do anything so quickly." Aqurell smirked a little at that remark, as did O'Neill in Control Room, Lt. Hill just looked a shamed.

O'Neill being closest got the full force of General Hammond's stare. "They can move fast when they want." He explained as he felt the look fall on him.

"In the briefing, Now. The Huj-Re, SG1 and Doctor Frasier. Lieutenant look after these people." General Hammond left the briefing room.

"Bad Day to start." Said O'Neill to the Doctor and his students, as he to left.

They all sat in the briefing room, waiting. Lt. Hill had calmed down. Final General Hammond spoke. "Well, you said you want to renegotiate."

"We did not have all the fact when we made our first deal." Nazer explained "We find you with hold information from us. You have no tell us about things. We too keep things back. But no things that could save you." His accent was stronger now that before. 

"Like what." asked Frasier, she had recommend a large disclosure of medical knowledge but the Pentagon had been against given them to much with out seeing some return, first.

__

"Vos lok ickvo hunndy penscee." Aqurell snapped at Nazer.

__

"Vos hunndy ceft." Nazer replied. _"M'yu bekic muvos gotyoinic." _

"Rit gotyoinic?" Asked Hill, then felt the General stair. "They have a medical condition they think we can fix."

"Know you can fix. You said." Nazer told them. Colonel O'Neill looked at Major Carter, remembering she had done something similar.

"What did you say. Exactly." Carter asked, beating the rest to the question, she too remembered doing something similar.

"We where talking about Marz, the way they all fused over her. I said it remind be of when my big sister was pregnant. Then all hell broke lose, and we came here." He explained.

"Said why they fussed. The blood." Nazer gestured at him wildly.

"Kate and Luke had very different blood groups. The baby blood was different from Kate's. It made Kate sick, she had to be watched incase it made the baby got sick off of her blood and it died. Near the end the Doctors gave her this stuff to stop any blood mixing. That's all I said. Sir, nothing else." Hill looked confused.

"The Huj-Re have a problem with blood types mixing during pregnancy?" Asked Doctor Frasier. Nazer nodded. "It's a common problem, General, untreated it can kill the mother and or the baby. But a few drugs and transfusions can save both of them."

"With transfusion we can save both if the baby is born alive. I would not be here if we could not. But we can no tell if child will die with in the mother, no. We can not stop it. Sometime the mother goes to. You might have the drugs we need to stop this happening." Aqurell explained. 

"You…You speak English." Hill was surprised, that Aqurell spoke. "We have only been teaching a few translators and they have not been struggling."

"You gave us radios, so you do no need to be in the same room as the speaker. We deceived you." Nazer sounded proud. "That is why we learn slowly, so the others can learn with us. We can read and write too, The Gateist can't." 

"Did you deceived us about anything else." Asked Hammond.

"Only that we can now make our own radios. We understand telecommunications." Aqurell said. "We want this medical technology. We need it. It will save many of us in the Huj-Re camps, on other worlds where population mix. That is why we have told you of our two deceptions. Plus you think us slow and backward, we are not. We have minds equal to yours."

"This is the only change to the Treaty." Asked Hammond.

"Yes. We have other proposals to make to you at another time, or for you to make to your Pentagon at another time. If you do not agree, to our new conditions, you can not build you observatory."

"I'll see what the Pentagon, thinks of this condition. In the mean time make yourselves comfortable in our facility. Lt. Hill I want a full report on my desk by 2000 Hours. Dismissed" Hill stood and left. General Hammond left with Dr Frasier, leaving the other still sat there.

"Marz isn't Huj-Re." Said O'Neill. "She come to you from Soter, but she was born on another planet."

"You remembered." Nazer said, "It is a habit, the Huj-Re have. Even when there is no reason for them to watch the women, they do."

"No." said O'Neill, "I spent some time with Marz, you follow her, watch her all the time. It's more than a habit. It's something else. Like she is a risk." 

"Also she is from Soter, do you have any idea what went on there? Woman where the lowest life, property of husbands and fathers. Women from other worlds did not even have that protection. The where things of amusement. The guard where the worst, cruel beyond our belief. Once we started to bring order to Soter after the system lord's death. The guards fled with their prisoners. Most of the guard took final pleasure in killing off these women in way's that give you nightmares for ever, as we got to close to their base or went to capture them. We found Marz amongst the last band of the system lord's guard. She did no ask to be there, or to carry the child. We had learnt to be quick in our attacks, if the guard die before trial it did no matter, if we save the women's lives. The guards would almost always die after trial anyway. We where quick, but we did not think Marz would survive, but she was the only one in that kind of state. But when she was healed and given the choice she said after all she had been through, to still be pregnant, even by one of her captors, she would have the child. She might change her mind, which is why we watch her. She could do something to herself to kill the child or herself. We can still help her deal with things but the child must be born now. She is to far gone." Aqurell explained. They all got what she had allude to, Teal'c eye's showed rage and he was even stiffer than normal. Daniel had gone white. _What the hell had gone on, on Soter,_ Thought O'Neill, _Did it happen after we thought we though we had killed Aphiosus, Have the SGC done that to a world? _"You said something about other proposals," He said trying to break the mood that had descended on the table.

"Yes. We Map our worlds, bring back all the plants and animals we can find, for as far as we can go, or the locals let us. We are nomads, we are used to traveling. Some people have been gone from two years to worlds and they are still finding stuff. You do no do this. We would like to offer people to do this on your worlds. But we need time to get other tribes to agree to help, that is why we have not mention it yet." Aqurell explained.

"I see." Said O'Neill. Carter and Daniel started asking questions. He let the conversions wash over him, trying not to think of the things he had seen in war, of what might of happen on Soter to someone he knew.

"Colonel O'Neill." General Hammond called down the corridor.

"Huh" He said as he turned around, responding to his name, as he became aware of who had spoken. "Yes Sir."

"Are you Ok?" Hammond asked when he saw O'Neill face.

"Yes sir, just thinking. Not very good at, so it take all my concentration." O'Neill replied, trying to keep the mood light. If the General thought he had been dwelling on the things he had seen, he might be off active duty until he was declared fit by a shrink. He had enough of that after his son had died.

"The Pentagon is happy with this new condition. They have us given us permission to hand over the Medical equipment needed. Doctor Frasier is sorting it all out. She will travel with SG1 and the Astronomers though the Stargate tomorrow. You will be babysitting them until the observatory has been set up. I am giving you the news now, so you can get use to it before the briefing tomorrow morning. Think of something to say to the rest of SG1 to keep them happy. I don't want any complaints in front to the Civilians. They don't need to know what pains they are." 

__

Pains yes, odd, yes. But they are useful. I wouldn't be with out Daniel in SG1 anymore. Still I know what he means, until they are trained they are hopeless. O'Neill thought as he replied to the General. _Well Daniel can be kept happy, if we send him to look at the stone huts of theirs. Sam might find some thing to do. They said they had fixed the DHD, so they might have technical something for her to do. Guess I'll have to watch the astronomers. Well I wanted a chance to talk to them anyway, and like this the unit won't know I'm interested that much. Just Teal'c to make happy, hell you don't know what please him, maybe some new fighting technique. Yeah, that would all work. I'll use that._ O'Neill planned as he went to find the rest of SG1.

O'Neill found Daniel with Nyan in his office. They where discussing something Daniel had found. A load of books where open, they pointing and writing stuff down. He watched them for a bit, they where going to tell him what they had found when he interrupted them, he could feel it, it was their punishment. One Daniel was bad enough getting all excited about some stupid old thing, but the two of them would be the death of him. _I'll leave Daniel for later, when his is alone. He is the easiest to please away way. He'll be all excited. _O'Neill turned and left the doorway.

The next stop was Teal'c room, he would be doing whatever he did in there. O'Neill knocked.

"Enter." Teal'c called out. O'Neill went in as Teal'c rose up from the floor. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, what do require?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you we have orders for tomorrow. We are being sent thought the Stargate to the Huj-Re home world to supervise the astronomers. We could be there for a while." O'Neill turned to leave, Teal'c room made him uncomfortable, how could a man live in a place that apart from some religious objets had nothing about him in it.

"Colonel O'Neill, may I ask a question?"

"I thought you…" O'Neill started then stopped, he didn't want to get in to that conversation with Teal'c, he would not get it. "What is it?"

"What the Huj-Re Aqurell alluded to in the briefing room. That the woman Marz did not consent to relations with the father of her child?"

"Yes, you thought right." Said O'Neill sitting on the bed. "I don't think she even knows which man is the father of her child." _It's been bugging him too. I guess it too much to hope that Earth was only place it happened._

"This, crime," Teal'c made it clear it was a crime us far as he was concerned and heaven help anyone who disagreed. "I have punished Jaffa under my command when I followed Aphios. Their death's where quick." Teal'c was very angry. "Is it common amongst humans?"

"It happens, we have laws against it. In war, it's used as a weapon, by some." Then remembering how angry Teal'c was, he added. "Not Me or men under my command, but some."

The two of them sat in silence for a bit thinking about what had been said.

"Thank you for you honesty Colonel Jack O'Neill. I had not questioned you honor." Teal'c finally said, to break the silence and restore faith between them. "I have read the reports about the Huj-Re home world. I am interested to see if they have the same Jaffa fighting techniques as I was taught or if they have been taught a different set of techniques."

O'Neill smiled, he had mastered the arts of changing the subject and not alienating his friends. "They seem a friendly people. They have shown as all we have asked for so far, as long as we ask the right question, so I don't see why they would be unwilling to show you their moves." They sat in a better silence then before. One they could both live with, this time.

"I had better go and tell Carter and Daniel." O'Neill finally said. Teal'c nodded and moved over to the table of religious stuff in the corner of the room. O'Neill left.

O'Neill was right Carter wanted to study some of the Huj-Re technology, and went off to make a list of questions and look stuff up, after telling him a load of things he didn't understand. He was used to that, both Cater and Daniel like to say things out load to work them out and they looked less mad if someone else appeared to be listening. Even if they didn't get a word of it. Daniel was still not alone when he came back to Daniel's office, it looked like him and Nyan had not moved all that time. But the pages on the books where different and the notes where near the bottom of the page, it was a different page he noticed, none of the underlining on the page had been their before. Nyan looked up and spotted him, and then Nyan and Daniel explained what they where looking at. _At lest this makes more sense that Carter's techono-babble_ O'Neill thought. When he told Daniel where they where going tomorrow, the guy's eye's light up and O'Neill got more rambling about artifacts. O'Neill left as soon as he could. _Offend the civilians, Ha, the General just didn't want this stuff tomorrow. I guess I better find out who we are babysitting._

The Table in the Briefing Room was crowed and they had to bring in more chairs to let everyone sit down. General Hammond sat at one end, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter next to him, then Daniel and Teal'c, then Doctors Frasier and Radisson, Then the students, Nic (Nicola) Arrowsmith, Andreas Eramo and Thomasian Rudzki with Lt. Hill, at the end where Nazer and Aqurell. They where all introduced to each other. The astronomers where still amazed at what was going to happen, that they where going to another world to study a sky you couldn't place on Earth. Behind them equipment was being moved thought the stargate. _Only one of them has glasses_ thought Daniel, _Jack can't complain that much, they all look fit and it's not as if this is an action mission, we are just making sure they fit in and building links with the Huj-Re. It's like a holiday, he'll complain about that. All that sitting around doing nothing much, being diplomatic, he'll hate it. _

Lt. Hill was talking about how the Huj-Re day was 40 hours long and the gravity was ¼ heavier than Earth. They Huj-Re year was near the middle, so the night only lasted 12 hours and was getting shorter. That they should not go out in-between the three hours ether side of mid-day, which was a good time to sleep. Plus other little customs they should be a where of. Aqurell and Nazer made some points. Told them to cover up even inside when the sun was up. Dr. Frasier mentioned zinc sun block, much to the groans of O'Neill and Carter who hated the colored paste. They would be waiting until all the equipment was though, it was going to take time. They could only hold the stargate open for ½ an hour and it would take over two hours to pass all the equipment though. The main point of this meeting was so that the astronomers felt at home with the SG1 and found out what to expect on the Huj-Re. Dr. Frasier was going to talk to the Doctors from SG8 that made been sent with SG4 to teach some medical techniques and pick some up.

Finally they went thought the Stargate. The cold metal covered walls of the gate enclosure surrounded them as the stepped out of the gate, the sentries still stood alert and watching on the top of the walls, meters above their heads. Not resting even thought friendly troops where coming thought the 'gate. It was not the best view you could give for a first time traveler but it was a fairly safe and friendly world. They all had on wide brimmed hats with bit of cloth hanging down to cover most of the neck. Zinc sunscreen covered their noses and ears of non Huj-Re, even Teal'c, who had only agreed when Dr. Frasier told him to do it. They all also had on gloves to protect their hands. Nazer had taken to using the zinc and gloves when SG4 had first arrived, as had many of the other non Huj-Re in the camp. Aqurell only had on her hood and sleeves roll down. They passed into the second enclosure and then out on to the world itself. People carefully moving around the astronomers as they stopped to stair at the sky. It was mid afternoon and the morning side of the nebular was clearly visible behind the enclosures. It quickly became a professional study with them pointing out different sun types and interesting looking masses. Colonel Spragg of SG4 had been waiting outside the enclosures for O'Neill, with him was the chief doctor the SGC had sent though.

"Colonel O'Neill. Good to see a friendly face, the natives have been going a bit strange on [to] us lately. You met Doctor Scott." Colonel Spragg introduced the doctor as SG1 approached him.

"Colonel Spragg, Doctor Scott of SG8, you both know Doctors Frasier, Carter and Jackson and Teal'c." O'Neill introduced. "Did this strangeness start with their kidnap of one of your men? Or is that the most resent thing you have not reported?" _Two more points over Spragg _thought O'Neill_, just because I don't fill all my reports on time does not mean he can't and I hardly very have to get other to help return my unit when they get captured. _Even in his thought he had to admit his unit got captured occasionally.

"Well. Sir, that was part of it but they have also started a patrol around the edge of the grazing area and the children are being kept closer to camp than before. Some of the tents have been moved and the atmosphere of the hunters is different. We thought it mean that some wild animals have been after the livestock. Nothing important. This thing with Lt. Hill is different to the other changes."

"Where are you and your men from Colonel?" Asked Daniel in his 'I have theory' voice.

"I'm from New York, Chang is from San Francisco, Black Detroit and Hill Chicago. Why?"

"No country Boys then?"

"No."

Daniel nodded in reply, O'Neill read that, as he didn't want to say anything in front of anyone else.

"Doctor Scott if you could show me to where you are working I would like to get started." Dr. Frasier ordered to stop any silence that might of happen after Daniel's questions. 

"Lets round up the civilians and show the where their Observatory will be." O'Neill ordered.

The astronomers had notebooks out, deep in conversation blocking the exit from the enclosures. "Doctor Radisson, gentleman and lady would you come me with to the site for your observatory." O'Neill called politely, muttering about being a tour guides under his breath. As it was, Spragg became the guide to the foundations and wall outlines that would be the observatory in a few days. The few engineers the SGC could spare, mainly SG11, where working with Huj-Re on building. – The Huj-re had asked for help as they did not make permanent buildings, the round huts they had built for the Massi, Cubi and Gha'nar had stretched there knowledge. Even then the Gha'nar had rebuilt them all after a week. The long stone buildings and the wooden buildings had been built by the Santi and Wieze respectively. – The workers had lager covers over the main areas they worked on and a tent set up to one side. The builders that worked outside of the cover when back in to the tent every thirty minutes or so and was replaced by someone else. The workers under the cover where replaced every few hours. SG1 gravitated to the back of the group and fell back a bit, when O'Neill felt it was safe in asked "Well."

"What" said Daniel coming out of his thought to see the rest of SG1 looking at him. "The questions." O'Neill gave him a look. 

"When I have been on digs we often get the local tribes in as workers or protection or they turn up anyway and help." The look from O'Neill was back as he moved away from the point. "Anyway, the feeling from the locals is different if there is a predator out there that they are worried about or if the other local tribe we haven't employed is around looking to restart the age old war. I thought if there are three races on Huj-Re and they all know about the Stargate, then one group might want the Stargate off the Nomads. Or it could be a predator. If one of SG4 had experience with predators then it might be more likely to be the correct assumption. In my experience Nomads are not too bother about predators and they would not moved the tents about."

"Doctor Jackson, is correct, predators would come near our camps on Cheulac, it was not a major problem. Moving the camp tents around to give warriors quicker access to an attacker and protect the odd and young. This would make tactical sense of there actions." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c don't encourage him! Why do you lot give me problems that weren't there before." O'Neill complained. "When we get back to camp I think we should talk to Tagamentic."

The group carried on to where all the others had stopped, about five meters from the edge of the building site. Marz, now very heavily pregnant, slowly walked over to the main group from where she had been sat, to one side of the building under a lean-to. As she approached the group she called out _"Nobay O'Neill, Jackson" _to SG1 and then _"Nobaie S G 4 Mingoro Spragg." _She called to the group in a less friendly voice.

"Get the idea some one else doesn't like him." Said O'Neill.

"Well you made a good impression Jack." Said Daniel. "There was a subtle difference in the actual greeting as well as the difference in the tone. Like Hi instead of Hello…" 

"I maybe military but you don't need to keep dumbing down to me, Daniel." O'Neill snapped, then as they where close enough not to shout, _"Nobay Marz."_ And he made a small bow, to annoy Spragg more then anything. Marz blushed and smiled at him, from under her thin hooded cape, - she was a member of one of the few races that didn't burn in ten minutes under the Huj-Re sun, like the Huj-Re it took ½ an hour - but the Huj-Re warrior guard she had frowned at him. "Aqurell mention the Huj-Re have been learning English behind our backs. Are you deceiving us to? Or do we have to get a translator?" O'Neill asked bluntly.

"Very bad. Know long sky words, no. Baby make tried. Learn slowly, but as am _Mingoro _sky, even of SGC sky men, I must learn." She struggled though her reply, her accent was oddly Scandinavian. "Who are sky men?"

"Uh? I am Doctor Radisson, These are my students, Nic Arrowsmith, Andreas Eramo and Thomasian Rudzki." Radisson introduced. "You are?"

"I am _Mingoro Sky_ Marz." Marz said. She got a blank look from Radisson. "Spragg _Mingoro _SG4, O'Neill _Mingoro _SG1." 

"She the chief astrologer for the people of Huj-Re, and your new boss." O'Neill clarified. "Be nice to her, she is very pregnant."

__

"Mugwea sen cal do'no nowtag Radisson tyoin muwguwanic tyoin SG1 4" Marz then turn to back to the SGC group from the Huj-Re she had been giving orders to "Follow Mugwea, out of sun." Marz stood still as the SGC group set off after Mugwea to the lean-to. She feel in steep with O'Neill as he pasted and then slowed him down so they where at the back of the group. "Aqurell tell you about me and Soter life. Where baby is from." It was not a question.

"She meant to explain why they watch you." O'Neill replied.

__

"Mbuwed" Marz snapped then took a breath. "Who as well, knows?"

"Only SG1."

"No more. Ever, even if you tell them all about Huj-Re, and other world. Not this. Even on death."

"Why." _Stupid question, would you what people to know some one had done that to you. Tell her it was a stupid question. _O'Neill went to speak.

"Baby may find out. Could you live, know that? I am Mother, I may no love baby, not be raising mother. But will give life and all that is with it." She paused to work out how to put something.

"I get it. No one should be a shamed of how they came to be. Sorry I asked." O'Neill said softly, all farther conversation was cut off by them reaching the others under the lean-to. The observatory plans where pointed out to them by Spragg. Marz talked about the picture she had taken with her smaller telescope and handed them around. Radisson and the students talked about what they wanted study farther, from Marz's descriptions and her pictures, plus what they had seen. They headed back to the camp with the workers after dusk had begun to fall. 

Back at the camp SG1 head for the command tent they had be to last time they where on Huj-Re. The rest of their group they had been with headed off toward the fires of the tent circles and the meals that had been cooked for them. Many of the Huj-Re they past where armed unlike before. A number of older children where a sleep inside the large tents that where in the center of the camp. In the main command tent they found Tagamentic sitting reading reports and eating his dinner.

__

"Nobay _Mingoro_ _Tagamentic." _Said Daniel on entering the tent.

__

Nobay Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter, Teal'c. I speak English." Tagamentic replied.

"Things have changed since last time we where here. Why?" Asked O'Neill.

"Spragg is the same rank as you? O'Neill." Asked Tagamentic.

"Yes." Said O'Neill thrown by this question.

"Why did he no ask? He and his men think we have a predator. They do no ask if we do and they do no think it is anything else. But you ask. Yet he has the same power as you. Who did you upset so that you are no more highly ranked?"

O'Neill was a little throw by statement and try to find a safe footing to come back at Tagamentic. "I upset a lot of people, Iask questions. You don't answer them. What is going on? Daniel thinks you might be at war with some one."

"All I said was that sometimes the other local tribe may come along and try to restart some old war and that might explain what was going on here. That is what agitated the locals at my digs. I did not say the Huj-Re in this camp where at war." Daniel defined him self as O'Neill new he would and it gave him some time to recover from Tagamentic seeing right thought him.

"Did you not say also that there where three race on Huj-Re and another race could be after the stargate. Daniel Jackson" Teal'c added.

"You are almost right Doctor Jackson. We have never been at war with this tribe before. But at the Huj-Re council meetings there leader question why my tribe has control of the 'gate. The fact that we lived the closet to the Stargate and kept most of the technology in our teaching is not good enough for him. No is the fact the Lord Soar would only give the land to our tribe. He said his tribe should have it as the are the strongest. They kill the citadel dwellers, whose top soldiers can be killed by Huj-Re children. Jounitwince tribe does no even go after solders but ordinary citadel dwellers. So they kill a hundred a year, being a Gateist is not about killing people, it is about finding out new worlds. Jounitwince tribe has less than half the teaching we had before we open the gate, and with the schools on other world we now have more teachings then you can learn in a lifetime of study. Jounitwince tribe has been headed this way for some time. They will be here soon and we will have to kill them. It is a strong and large tribe but no Huj-Re are happy with them and this is a good reason to stop them." Tagamentic explained.

"So the Nomads are made in to lots of different tribe plus the two citadels?" Daniel asked to clear up how many races where on this world.

"Yes, the Huj-Re are made of forty tribes, with up to 10 clans in each tribe, perhaps 28,700 people. The citadel of Mwene has 193,000 people in its lands and the citadel of Akombe has 332,000. Roughly."

"That is 553,700 people." Said Carter.

"The Citadels had a plague about six years ago, it halved their populations." 

"How do you plan to stop him, this John-twice." Said O'Neill. 

"Kill him." Tagamentic said calmly. "Then take his tribe."

"He has more men than you and not all your people are here." O'Neill pointed out.

"Soar will help me."

"The Citadel Lord." Asked Daniel.

"I thought your children could kill them?" Question O'Neill.

"Only as we never listen to the Huj-Re, that was the mistake of my ancestors and I do no intend to make it myself. Tagamentic lent me some teachers and my men have learnt. Plus we are far for the citadel of Mwene, most outpost dwellers are settled Huj-Re stock." Said the man at the tent door. He was tall and broad, with piercing in his ears, nose and eyebrows, tattoos on his hands. His skin was almost as dark as the Huj-Re where.

"_Nobay! _Soar, you have come. You bring many troops." Asked Tagamentic.

"Only 250, I can not spare the others."

"You speak English? How?" Asked Daniel.

"I said Tagamentic sends me teachers, _no'pop lok kie?"_

"Radios."

"They, the teachers have radios, they speck with the Huj-re all day. We learn at the Outpost like they do here." Soar finished.

"When do you expect this John-twice man to be here?" Asked O'Neill.

"Soon. Today, tomorrow, the day after. When we see them." Tagamentic said. "You are free to go until it's safe to return, and Jounitwince has been defeated. Or the whole Gateist tribe is gone, and the Stargate sealed."

"You would seal the gate rather than let Jounitwince people have it?" Daniel was shocked.

"We would get the non-Huj-Re thought first, you would no be trapped here if you stayed, that is why we have no told you of our problem before. Jounitwince can no have control of the 'gate. We have spent two years storing out the mess on Soter people like him, left. We will no let that happen to another world. Plus he may become to powerful with technology from other worlds and the Huj-Re might no be able to stop them. And on world no as advanced as us, like the world where we meet you – They think we are Gods. – The damage he could do is incredible and we can no let it happen. You understand O'Neill."

"Yes I do. I would move the non-combatants out now, at least you know they will be safe. Your men would not be distracted."

"The infants have gone. Marz is the only pregnant woman left here. The older children, the elderly and sick go in the morning." Tagamentic told him. "Do you what to stay and plan with us or no be apart of this?"

"Give me an hour to talk to my people." O'Neill replied. Tagamentic nodded, and SG1 left the tent. 

"So do we stay?" asked Carter after they where a short distance away from the command tent. "If we did they might see it as a final act of friendship and confide in us some more. On the other hand we would be getting in to a internal conflict that does not concern us."

"Since when did we have a Prime Directive. The government has no rules on this stuff." Snapped O'Neill. "We need to find Colonel Spragg and his men."

They walk around the camp until they found someone who would tell Daniel where SG4 was. The Huj-Re had put SG4, the engineers and the astronomers, near the central tents, on the Stargate side, SG1 was also put there. Colonel Spragg was sat with most of the other around a fire, eating a localy made meal.

"Colonel Spragg we need to talk."

"What now Colonel O'Neill, I have something to eat, it's way better then rations. Trust SG1 to find a problem on babysitting mission." Spragg moaned.

"The camp is about to attacked by a tribe that want control of the 'gate. The Gateist are not about to let that happen." Snapped Daniel, O'Neill looked at him and then at Carter and Teal'c.

"Doctor Jackson is correct. _Mingoro Tagamentic _has asked us to help in the planing of defenses. He also said we are free to leave and refrain from fighting." Teal'c made it clear how he felt about not fighting.

"If we help them it could be the final act the cements our deals with them. They are still holding information from us." Carter added.

"I'm happy to stay and fight, but your people and the other people from Earth, have to make your own choice. The are no rules on this one and I understand if you do think it is not our fight." O'Neill finished, hoping to goad Spragg in to staying.

"I'm sick of babysitting anyway. Plus if I don't do this you'll right me up badly in your report and I am out of the SGC. I can't have that." Said Spragg. "Men check you kit, we sleeping shift at full battle readiness. Do we know when this attack will come?" 

"No, just soon. But Tagamentic has a planning meeting now." O'Neill said to Spragg, he turned to Radisson, "When they ship out the last of the children and Marz, you lot go with them." Looking around he saw the engineers reading there kit and check their guns, he picked two of them. "You two, go with them. If you have not heard anything from us in three day's, head to earth and tell them what happened." 

"Earth or Huj-Re days, Sir?" one of the men asked.

O'Neill stopped in his tracks, the attack could be a week away, he had forgotten the time difference. "Three Earth days from last contact with Huj-Re. They should keep in contact until the fighting starts."

"Colonel our hour is nearly up. Tagamentic will be waiting for us." Said Carter.

"You can't just kill all them." Shouted Spragg.

"We won't help you massacre them." O'Neill added.

"They will no stop until we have Jounitwince." Said Tagamentic.

"And killing all of them is the way, to get him."

"They will protect their _Mingoro_. He will no be at the battle line." Tagamentic pointed out, lowering his voice they had been 'discussing' the plan of attack for over an hour. Earlier Soar and Tagamentic had come to the same conclusion, killing the whole tribe off was not acceptable. They had no idea how to go about making a plan that did not involve the death of hundreds of people. Huj-Re Gateist had only fought off world in campaigns that where almost entirely ambushes and gorilla warfare. Soar had only fought against raiders that had attacked his trade routes and the outpost's outlying settlements. The defense of the Gateist camp was a different matter. They had been hoping to steer the SG teams in to finding a solution with out asking for one, it might damage any deals with Earth if the Huj-Re where perceived as incapable of defending themselves against attack.

"If he is capture they will surrender?" Asked Carter.

"They will see him as weak, they will no follow him. They will have to work out new _Mingoro_. We have him, we can say who the _Mingoro_ will be." Tagamentic explained. "We can claim then as ours or pick tribes men to lead them. The Huj-Re have very strict rules about _Mingoro. _They will not be able to attack us for years, we will be safe."

"An ambush?" Spragg suggested. "Your men have done that sort of thing before."

"If they do not fight we have not beaten them, they will keep coming." Soar pointed out.

"The rules only come in to play after blood has been spilt." Tagamentic concluded.

"So, you have to hurt one of them?" Daniel asked faintly hoping that was all they had to do.

"No. Kill some of them."

"We could ambush Jounitwince after the fighting starts. Have some people get behind him, during the battle."

"And fight your way back to the camp though his men?" Soar asked.

"If they did not know what had happened, if we _penag ickvo, tjevx ickvo hunndy loki." _Said Tagamentic

__

"Penag him rit?" Asked Soar

__

"Tjevx, ickvo hunndy geltov, hunndy kc'co." Tagamentic replied.

__

"Kc'co him rit? Vus kc'co are crude and inaccurate, they would have to be set before the ambush happened and we would have to know where the tribe would be coming from and hope they did not see the wires. It wold be to difficult." Hill pointed out. Spragg and O'Neill stared at him, he could feel his skin crawling. "A distraction with explosions." Hill blurted out quickly then after a deep breath clarified. "_Mingoro _Tagamentic suggested that we use explosive to distracted the tribe of Jounitwince, during the panic we would be able to grab Jounitwince."

"Then bring him back here with out getting attacked." Tagamentic continued.

"But their explosives are no good so that kind of thing. They are used for quarrying." Hill pointed out the drawback he had found in the plan.

"C4 perfect for this kind of thing." Said Carter.

"We have an adequate amount of C4 in our equipment, for a small attack. We would need to place the C4 in area where the most distraction would be achieved." Teal'c said.

The group continued to finalize the plan as the night drew on. 

Word came after the last of the children had been 'gated out, that a scout party had spotted armed men in the trees approaching the Stargate camp. By mid-morning they could see metal glinting in the sun as Jounitwince's men came from the trees. They stayed near the woods edge, as the day wore on. Trees fell some where behind the lines of troops in to the night, great columns of smoke could be seen in the clearings. In the last of the sunlight livestock and people where spotted at the lake. Jounitwince's archers took shots at the Gateist as they rounded up the last of the live stock, by mid-night thee last of the water dried up in the stream that went thought the camp. In the camp itself, the smaller family tents where packed up and moved in to the larger central ones. The elderly where gated out, as where the sick. Force shields where erected over the stone and wooden huts, Goa'uld Gun emplacements where positions at the edge of the camp. A tent was set up for triage. Now they waited for the start of the battle. The Massis and Cubi warriors spent the time doing war dances and other traditional preparations for battle. 

"They can sit out there all year." O'Neill pointed out. "Starve us out"

"They won't. Can't. We have the 'gate, we can get food and water anytime. Then there is our winter, we are far to our North Pole hear and high up, I don't think they will ever have seen such snow." Tagamentic said, "They come from the south lands."

"Your lands are far from the vents that keep the outpost warm. Plus in a few days I will have more men to spare, we can attack them from behind." Soar added.

"Where are your men, Lord Soar?" Asked Spragg handing the binoculars to O'Neill as they surveyed Jounitwince army from the walls of the Stargate enclosure.

"Taking tribute and taxes to the Citadel. Coming back from the spring trade routes." Soar answered.

"You will have to go to the citadel one year Soar." Tagamentic chastised.

__

"Vos yay Taga'. Vos hunndy cal." Soar and Tagamentic both laughed.

"We have movement, Some men on … Riding animals." O'Neill pointed toward the trees and handed the binoculars to Tagamentic.

"Jounitwince. On the _n'ne k'clac._"

"The sixth animal." Spragg translated for O'Neill.

"He is readying the troops, as must we. Lok _Muvos yasda, tyoin hdyicov. Ky ralit sen weniri tyoin nowtag. Geltov tale gotyouinic._" Tagamentic ordered.

The group headed down off the enclosure walls with the last of the guards as the roof was dropped behind them. One last message was sent thought the Stargate and then the door to the Gate room was closed. The roof of the second enclosure was dropped and the enclosure gates where sealed. The central tents where being tied shut and weapons where being laid out on the grass. The camp had been reduced to two columns of tents and stone buildings leading from the stargate enclosure to the mud and wooden Huts with three large tents away to the left, where the medical teams where. Aqurell met O'Neill as they reached the center of the camp. "_Mingoro _O'Neill, I am to translate for you, help you fight with us, the rest of SG1 is with me already."

"The agreed plan, right?" O'Neill checked with Tagamentic.

"_Aqu. _Yes." Tagamentic said as the headed off toward the other unit leaders.

"Lead on, Aqurell."

As the fighting part of Jounitwince's tribe came in to firing range of the Goa'uld gun emplacements SG1 and Aqurell made their way to the dried-up steam at the edge of camp. They waited for the firing to start. As one all the front emplacements unleashed a barged at advancing the line of tribes men. As the dust and vaporized matter cleared, what had been a line of tribe's men could be seen. In many places the line was broken, fallen and shatter bodies lay where the men had once stood. The remaining tribe's people looked around in disbelief at what they had witnessed. _They have no idea what happen. They are completely unprotected from the energy weapons. Maybe they will give up with the minimal casualties. _O'Neill thought. Then Jounitwince shouted something and the other men on k'clac's move forward, the seem to be almost casting a spell or a pare.

"Some of the tribes treat the Jaffa knowledge as a magic. Jounitwince's Tribe is one of them. So few of there people know how to work force shields and staff weapons that they pretend they are gifts from their gods." Aqurell said with distaste. "We killed the Goa'uld as they are no gods, no is their stuff magic. They have forgotten all of that. They are no better than the citadel dwellers. The 'mages' are turning on the force shield. Telling the tribe that we have stolen the goods of the gods, that we are evil."

"You can hear them from here?" Daniel asked, looking at the figures he could just make out.

"No. But the will no of changed there tactics from when they attacked others who have come to my tribe, I heard them talk of these actions." Aqurell stopped specking as a roar went up from the enemy tribe as they rusted forward. The emplacements fried again, this time meeting force shields not flesh. Under the cover of the emplacements barrages SG1 headed up the streambed. Behind the battle at the tree line some more of the Jounitwince's tribe where pulling large catapults out of the trees, behind them came people with logs and flaming pitch. Aqurell radio back to base with the information about the planed attack from Jounitwince. The streambed become muddier as the got closer to the dam, from where the water was seeping thought the wood and the edges. 

"We can't blow the dam it will flood the camp with a wall of water." Said Daniel, as the group rested at the tree line, ten meters from the dam. 

'It won't. The water will spread out over the plain and fields before it hits the channels for the camp." Carter corrected, "Plus we have open all the channels up, the system looks capable of dealing with this kind of flooding." O'Neill gave her a questioning look. "Oakland from SG11 is a Hydrologist and he checked the system out before we left." 

"Okay then. Teal'c, Carter lets go scare the locals. Aqurell, you and Daniel blow the dam in twenty minutes." 

SG1 moved up one side of the stream bank, into the trees toward the smoke that came from Jounitwince camp. When the camp came to sight they split up. O'Neill moved toward the fount of camp, Carter keep going forward, Teal'c moved the up the other side. As they went they placed small changes of C4 on to some of the trees. From the dam came the first explosion as Daniel and Aqurell took it out. Carter blew her charges so the explosions seem to move from the dam to camp. The large trees came crashing down adding to the noise as they fell. Many other trees fell as the explosions moved to the C4 trail planted by O'Neill and Teal'c. Birds and animals rushed about the area panicked by the noise. The perimeter guards fired arrows in to the trees, shouting and screaming could be heard from the camp as the trees stopped falling. O'Neill and Carter meet Teal'c back where they split up.

"Did it work, Sir?" Asked Carter.

"I've not heard anything, but they…" 

"Jack? Tagamentic is reporting that Jounitwince troops are moving back from the battle lines in to the trees. Tagamentic said the explosions are quite impressive." Daniel reported over the radio.

"Received Daniel, we're headed back to you." O'Neill radioed back "Move out people."

Spragg and his men along with some of the men from the Gateist 's camp, sat a few meters in from the tree line waiting for the explosions. They watched the wave head down the stream and spill out on to the field after the dam blew, turning the ground to slippery mud. As the noise died down the troops that had been walking toward the heavy weapons of the Gateist camp turned and ran up the hill toward the trees. Gateist troops, which had stayed under the tents until now moved up after them and the artillery fired in to the troops no-longed shielded by the 'Mages'. Many where caught off guard by the mud and fell adding to the general confusion on the ground. The mounted tribe's men, who had be to the back of the group on the streamside, move to avoid the mud and the fallen tribes men. They headed in to the trees a few meters from Spragg's men. Once in the trees Jounitwince and his men bunched together, one of the younger men climbed off his k'clac. Spragg gave the sign as soon as it became clear that this was there best chance to take them mounted tribes men. Spragg's his men launched the attack from the trees on to the mounted tribe men. A few of the men from Tagamentic's tribe jumped down from the branches above the k'clac knocking off one rider and confuses the rest. SG4 shot in to the trees above the riders' heads, at the movement above their heads the k'clac tried to rear up. The two riderless k'clac moved away from the group. The tribes men that had launched themselves from the trees went after the run away k'clacs. The rest of the Gateist's tribe's men fired zat guns at the riders. A few riders fell off the mounts as they where hit, most slumped in the their seats. A couple tried to get away and where chased by the now mounted Gateist's tribe's men. From the tree line people started to shout as the bulk of Jounitwince's men came in to the trees. Spragg and SG4 fired shots just above their heads then changed to zat guns and fired in to the crowd. Only a few tribe's men had time to get their staff weapons or javelins up to fire at this new attack from the trees. Many of the tribes men seeing that the leaders where slumped in the saddles or lying still on the floor ran from the edge of the tree line. SG4 gave off a few shots to bring down those who stayed and fought. Back on the plane the mass of Gateist's tribe had reached the Jounitwince's, with zat and low powered, staff weapons the Gateist tribe had made a go of subduing the whole of the other tribe. Back though the trees came the mounted Gateist leading the k'clac of the escaped riders who's riders lay unconscious behind them. The other Gateist's climb on to the k'clacs and placed the original riders behind them. Spragg and his men climb out of the trees and radio that they had the leaders of Jounitwince's tribe in custody. Slowly with SG4 as point they head out under from the trees, on to a quite plain. The few Gateist tribe's men that they can see where checking the men on the ground, another group are caring people back in to the camp toward the triage tents. The k'clacs riders pick there way pass the unconscious bodes that littered the plane.

"What will you do with Jounitwince now you have him." Asked Carter, SG1 had entered the camp as Spragg bought his prisoners to the triage tent to be checked out. The tribe of Jounitwince was still in the trees fighting in small groups as they where rounded up by the Gateist and Soars riders. The SG teams and the leaders of the Tagamentic's tribe where now all in the command tent waiting for the other leaders to wake up and the skirmishes to die down.

"As Taga' told you. Jounitwince has had his tribe kill a great many of the Citadel dwellers. This is a crime. As the leader of the tribe he is responsible, he will be tried and so will his seconds in command."

Jounitwince camp had still been full when the riders had entered. Aqurell who was acting as spokesman met the only two people in the open a young woman and a teenage boy.

__

~ "You have our Father? ~ The girl asked, in a different dialect of the Huj-Re languages.

__

"Aqu." Aqurell replied_ "Mu opt ick."_

~ "Is he dead?" ~ Asked the Boy. 

__

"Hunndy. Vu Mingorai?" Aqurell asked 

~ "I am Kadutia, he is Novatic we are the oldest of his children." ~ the girl said._ ~ " You wish us to come and plead our case to be made Mingoro of the tribe?" ~_

"Vos yht vus muvos anti grocco kin vcose. I'ne ralit." Aqurell ordered _"Mus wad'c mingoro."_

Aqurell waited until Kadutia started to move people out of the tents and began the process of moving camp before moving back in to the trees, before she lead the two potential _Mingoros_.

"I met with the Mingorai. I told them to bring the tribe on to the plain inside the next hour." Aqurell radio back to camp. "Tell Mingoro Tagamentic "There are two of them his son and daughter. They both want to plead."

"Will do."

In the command tent, word was received that the Mingorai where in the process of moving the Tribe out on to the plane and would be arriving soon. Tagamentic dispersed most of the tribe left in the camp to begin the grim task of moving the dead to on side – away from the stream – and collecting enough wood so all the bodies could be cremated. The death toll was not as high as it looked, most of the people lying out on the plane where only stunned. There bodies had been checked or where being checked by medical teams. White-tagged bodies where dead, blue stunned and everyone else was taken in to the camp. The only stunned people that where moved where ones believed to be having a bad reaction to the stun blast they had received i.e. low blood pressure and slow breathing. 

From the trees came a group of men that the Gateist had chased back toward the plain after the men had fled in to the trees at the battle. They where kept back near to the tree line, so the medical teams could work with out hindrance. As the ordered lines of bodies grew, the tribes men from the battle where allowed to identify bodies of loved ones and friends. Lists where made of the dead and survivors. Some bodies where no more than parts, where the tribe's man had been close to an emplacement energy weapon blast and basically blown apart. These men could not be identified, the Gateist would place all the parts together and hope they could find out the identification from a list of the missing.

Gateist using robot-carts – the Huj-Re version of MALT's – brought the trees felled by the destruction out of the forest. These were broken up as where the catapults in to fire wood for the funeral pyres. The Gateist burned the dead individually but according to the living Jounitwince tribes men, their custom was to cremate in family groups. This would make it easier to find space for all the pyres on the plane.

The non-combatants came out of the trees with all the tribes possessions, most packed on to k'clacs, the smaller possessions where carried on people backs. The men that had been keeping in small groups toward the ends of the plane rushed forward to meet their families. They tribes was pushed forward in to the middle of the plane away from the trees and the dead. 

People gravitated in to family groups and unloaded the k'clac so the animals could rest. As the tribe settled the last of the stunned men awoke up and made their way back to the group. By the dusk light Tagamentic called in Jounitwince eldest children to heard them plead to be made Minagoro. 

A total of 128 people had been killed, all but 3 where of Jounitwince tribe, another 370 lay in the triage tents, the doctors believed few would not last the night. It was a high death toll, at the start of the battle there had been over 1300 in Jounitwince tribe to lose ten percent of it population, all men at that, in one go, would damaged them greatly, even if they stayed in one group. But it was less then the total Tagamentic had been looking at and less still than the damage Jounitwince could have done to many worlds if he had been allowed to have the Stargate.

Aqurell lead Kadutia and Novaticin to the Gateist encampment. A short distance behind the two Mingorai where they're younger brothers and sisters, as well as some cousins. This little party of a dozen or so children stopped at the edge of the camp just in line with the edge of the force shield that covered the stone huts, some 200 meters to the east. Aqurell walked directly to the command tent and straight in side. Kadutia and Novatic stop at the tent opening. Aqurell whispered something in to the ear of Tagamentic and lent over to talk to Soar. Tagamentic motioned for the Mingorai to enter the tent. 

"Do you want to stay?" Aqurell asked O'Neill and Spragg as the people in then tent left, once the Mingorai where seated at the table. "You get to have a vote if you want, as representative of Earth." 

"This political thing it's not me." Said O'Neill.

"I want to stay." Spragg answered. Aqurell nodded and pointed to a chair on Tagamentic's left and followed O'Neill out of the tent.

Some hours later Tagamentic and the Mingorai emerged from the tent, and headed for the Jounitwince encampment.

"Who did you pick?" asked O'Neill went Spragg appeared a short time later.

"Both of them." Spragg answered. "The girl Kadutia is older but she is a girl and many people in the tribe will not be happy to follow her, but she is bright and made a good case. Novatic is male so he has that in his favor, but he is young and unsure of him self. Tagamentic feels both of them are to inexperience to lead a tribe of over 1000 people. Plus if the tribe is broken up they are less of a threat to anyone. Tagamentic is going to give them the chose of Kadutia, Novatic or joining the Gateist."

O'Neill watched the small group of people make their way up to the camp in the tree line. Already some of the children that had been waiting at the edge of the Gateist encampment had split behind Kadutia and Novice, as they trailed behind.

Soar stood by his Tok'calc – a long ago, domesticated version of the k'clac – as the fires of the dead slowly burned out. His men formed rings of guards a round Jounitwince. In the distance out riders waited with torches to light up the path to the Outpost. On the plane by trees the remains of Jounitwince tribe was begin to form in to two groups. A steady trickle of Jounitwince tribes' people had been turning up in the Gateist camp all day. Most where older teenage girls and young teenage boys who's roles in the new tribes was unclear, the Gateist offered them the best option. Few grown men had turned up yet, they rest of the recruits where mothers with small children, looking for a better life for their kids. They would also insure that the Gateist would not be attacked by the new tribes and keep contact between the tribes. 

SG1 and 4 watched as Soar and Tagamentic said their goodbye, from the side of the hill the stargate enclosure was on. 

"They are close." O'Neill mentioned to Spragg. "I thought that the Huj-Re and the other peoples hated each other?" He continued as Soar and Tagamentic finally left their embrace.

Daniel was about to speak, when Hill interrupted. "Rumor is that when Tagamentic was young he stopped Soar and some other citadel dwellers being killed by another tribe. The young lord had been sent away from the citadel outpost for some sin. Soar was the sixth son so he had no power anyway. Soar came back with Tagamentic and was part of the tribe for years, married a Gateist woman, when the illness took the life of ½ the citadel populations, Soar was left the ruler of the outpost. All his bothers where gone and his oldest nephew was to young to rule. That is what I have been told by tribe's men. Tagamentic never said anything about it."

"Hill's friendly with the locals." Spragg insinuated.

"I ask them about stuff, that's all." He shot a look at Spragg. "I get replies off of them, sometime they are helpful, sometime not. I have learnt to ask the right questions for the most part." He chastised him self for not asking why the Gateist's had been acting strangely before his 'kidnap' "It is all going to be in my final report." Hill distanced himself from what ever Spragg was implying.

"What kind of stuff." Asked O'Neill, for once glad the Daniel and Carter would go on and on about what they found out, _too much information is better than none_.

"Well, silly stuff like 'Aqurell is Tagamentic's daughter, his wife died in child birth years ago.' To important things about the political make up, of this world and it's history. Including like why there are three races here, why the differences in everything between the races." He saw the 'go-on' faces from the others, "The citadels are the mining town of Mwene and Akombe is the home of the Gou'uld when they lived here. The Huj-Re are the Jaffa of this world. They where forced to leave the citadels when they killed the Goa'ulds, they kept the technical knowledge they had when they where Jaffa. The tribes where different units, so they have different jobs as Jaffa and retained different knowledge all they split up. The Gateist are the engineering and maintenance unit of the Jaffa, they have kept the most information of all the tribes. In the citadels all Goa'uld information was destroyed. The rulers of the citadels think that if they are no threat to the Goa'uld they will be left alone. Mwene was full of workers, the people of Akombe think they are better than them. Both citadels think they are better than the Huj-Re. Some of the Jaffa, the Gateist and two other tribes planed most of the revolt, they had spent years planing, a whole generation of Jaffa children, were kept back from being Jaffa, so there was a quicker die off of Goa'uld larvae and less chance of a new Goa'uld appearing. That part is the main reason of the hatred between the tribes. The Gateist and the others two tribes killed many Jaffa, to stop them carrying larvae to adulthood. The Gateist took almost all the blame for killing the fathers and grandfathers of so many people. The fact the most men knew what was going to happen and largely took their own lives, is lost to the other tribes now."

Soar mounted his tok'clac and road off, his men followed behind him at a quick pace, surrounding Jounitwince. The two SG teams watch the torch light as it mark out the parties progress until they had moved out of the range of the night vision goggles, thinking over the length the Huj-Re had gone to free themselves from the Goa'uld. They slow drifted back to their place in the encampment, in a somber mood, each one lost in their own thoughts. Someone had brought them food and a container of the local moonshine.

"The stuff is potent," warned Spragg, indicating the moonshine. "It take a full Huj-Re day to get over." The rest of his SG team nodded and winced in memory of the last time they try that.

O'Neill, his mid foggy with the half-sleep of the morning after the night before, thought he heard children. Little loud voice in his head piped up and after a few moments spent debating with it wither getting up was a good idea or not. O'Neill crawled out of his tent. 

"Put hat and zinc on, the sun is up." Aqurell said as soon as this head was in view. O'Neill crawled back in to the tent and got suited up for the Huj-Re day.

"I heard children." Said O'Neill putting his shades on.

"We are bring them home. We your people next, you come welcome them."

"Lead on." Aqurell smiled and walked with O'Neill to the Stargate enclosure. On the plain tribe of Jounitwince was splitting up in the morning light, two Huj-Re days after the battle. Aqurell explained as they walked that those of Jounitwince tribe that movie to the East went to follow Kadiutia those to the west followed the Novaic. The new recruits to the Gateist – only about 100 or so - where all checked out by the Gateist doctors and given areas to place their tents. The live stock they brought with them were also checked out and let out in the large grazing enclosure on the other side of the camp. The plain that had seen the battle would not be used for several years until all the ash had disappeared. They walk in silence after Aqurell had finish explaining what was happening. Spragg and Teal'c where already at the Stargate enclosure when they arrived. 

"The workers believe we can get back to work tomorrow, we should be gone in ten day's or so. They have brought help in from Popfe to build the observatory." Spragg said as O'Neill came inside the first walls of the enclosure. They heard the Stargate activate, with in the 'gate room. A few seconds later the astronomers they had brought from Earth came though the doors.

"Back to babysitting." Sighed O'Neill, "bring back the screaming hordes of tribes men." 

"Please let there be no delay's." Spragg whispered as the walked out in to the sun.


End file.
